ABSTRACT (FROM THE APPLICATION): Education Development Center, Inc. (EDC), and a local community committee will develop, implement, and evaluate a culturally relevant mass communication campaign aimed at reducing alcohol and other drug use in Lowell, Massachusetts. Its purpose is to encourage and assist Latino parents of at risk children, age 9 to 12, to convey the message of nonuse of alcohol and other drugs and to foster community norms that support prevention. Using multiple media and community delivery channels, Generations: Extending Family Support to Prevent Substance Abuse Among Latino Youth will use a three-level campaign design. It will create broad awareness through consistent messages, provide media-based parent education materials, and engage parents in interactive activities that empower them as agents of change in their families and community. Over 1 year, the project will develop and use a range of media products, posters (exposure 400), newspaper advertisements (exposure 450), and communication products for parents that include an, a videotape. The applicant will track audience exposure and reaction, refine campaign components based on formative evaluation, and conduct a summative evaluation to measure the effectiveness of campaign messages. Increasing the frequency and effectiveness with which Latino parents talk with their children about nonuse and ways to resist experimentation are anticipated outcomes. In addition, the project will create links between the Latino community and established channels of influence that will enable parents to more effectively give visibility and voice to their concerns. Knowledge about the campaign also will be shared with the other Massachusetts communities that work with EDC's Carlisle Education Center for the Prevention of Substance Abuse.